Previews for the sequel to 'A Bittersweet Taste'
by A Sound Nin
Summary: Like the title said, these are preview sections for the sequel I just really wanted to write. May contain spoilers, so don't read unless you want to know. Alright? Okay.


**PREVIEWS**

**NOTES:** These are little preview things I really wanted to write out now, and they're for the sequel to 'A Bittersweet Taste'. Of course I haven't even finished that yet -.-;; I'll get around to it. This does contain spoilers for the story to come J It might get a little confusing, but it's just little preview things. Nothing serious. I honestly just wanted to write out something like this, but I stopped myself in the Orochimaru pannel, telling myself I needed to work on the stories I had now before working on a sequel. Ah well. Enjoy. I'm still working on a title for it, but I keep using the term 'Beautiful Disaster' to refer back to Asuka and Itachi both, since I believe it fits. Maybe I'll use that, maybe I wont.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been two years since that day. The day when she was so painfully rejected by her 'love'. What the hell had she been thinking. What type of drug had she been on? Asuka had changed. There was no 'love'. No, just power. Now that she was working directly for and with Orochimaru, she had nothing other than ANBU to worry about. Her glazed, hazel eyes showed nothing except endless abyss. Something that had no future.

She felt a hand on her hip, rubbing her skin while Orochimaru whispered something in her ear. He was smiling delightfully, just as he always did. Scratch that, you couldn't call it a smile from Asuka's eyes. It was much more like a dastardly sneer. A sneer upon the world.

His breath was on her neck, as he lightly placed his pale lips upon her skin, just as he always did. Her brows furrowed together, not doing anything to get away, but not doing anything to keep him here either. After all, now all she did was kill, and had no one to actually _talk_ to. The drift between her and Vincent had grown over the years, and now they hardly talked at all. It wasn't as if she needed people. No. All she needed was right here, and right now.

With that, another's lips covered her own, and Asuka knew that this was it.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She never wanted to loose this feeling. Asuka lost him once before, she didn't want to lose him again. Feeling his arms wrapped tightly around her body…everything felt so _right_. Asuka loved him and she wasn't afraid to admit it, to say it, but he was. They were 'forbidden'. The word made her smirk a little, as she looked up at him, his eyes narrowed and looking around him, making sure that everyone had been, ahem, 'taken care of'.

Tilting her head upwards, Asuka could make out his features, even in the dark. She loved every part of him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Vincent! You don't know what you're talking about!" Asuka screamed, her voice cracked and her body shook. The man who she had grown up with, had been there when no one else was now lay on the ground.

"Don't be so damn stubborn. Just listen to me." He said roughly, forcing the words to come out, as he coughed up more blood a minute later. Looking at his friend, he could see her. The first time in a while she had expressed herself to show emotion, but this wasn't the kind of emotion he wanted her to feel. Her eyes wide and unbelieving, body shaking like a dancer, and wet tears falling quickly down her face like a waterfall.

"I don't want you to leave! Stay, please, stay!" The Sound Kunoichi choked out, her voice becoming even more unstable by the minute. She sounded insane. Crazy. Mad. "No!" She screamed again, voice blocked by her uncontrollable crying. Everything sounded blended together, like she couldn't make words. Just sounds.

Something incomplete.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes:** I hope this was okay -.-;; I won't leave this up for long, I'll probably delete it before I get the actual sequel up once I finish the first part of the story, which will probably take a while -.-;;


End file.
